Shirley and Plucky punish Skunk and Gumball
In Skunk's room, Skunk made a grounded story out of Michael Darling. Just then, Gumball showed up and he made a grounded story out of Chowder. Just then, Shirley the Loon and her boyfriend, Plucky Duck, showed up and they saw some grounded stories out of Michael and Chowder. Shirley and Plucky are angry at Skunk and Gumball. "Skunk, why are you and Gumball making grounded stories out of Michael and Chowder?" Shirley asked. "Shirley, Gumball and i wanted to do them eveb though Michael and Chowder are cute." Shirley said "We do not care, Skunk and Gumball!" "And as for your punishment, you will not go to the movies and see Brave." Plucky said. "But Plucky, we are sorry!" Gumball said. But Shirley said "Sorry does not work. You are grounded for two weeks." Just then, King Fergus and Queen Elinor, Plucky's parents, showed up, and Shirley said "King Fergus and Queen Elinor, can you keep an eye on Skunk and Gumball while Plucky and i buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris?" "Sure Mary." Hugh said. "Okay, Daddy." Mary told Hugh. And with that, Mary and Johnny went to the video store to buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris. King Julien, King Fergus and Queen Elinor's pet lemur, arrived and told Skunk and Gumball "Skunk and Gumball, listen to King Fergus and Queen Elinor. You are not gonna see Brave again!" At the video store, Shirley and Plucky bought some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris?" "Sure Mary." Hugh said. "Okay, Daddy." Mary told Hugh. And with that, Mary and Johnny went to the video store to buy some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris. Shirley then asked the manager "King Fergus and Queen Elinor need to tell Skunk and Gumball how terrible they have been." The manager told Shirley "Okay Shirley. Skunk and Gumball deserve it for making some grounded stories out f Michael and Chowder." When Shirley and Plucky got home, Shirley said "Hey King Fergus and Queen Elinor. We are back. And we got you some DVDs and VHS's of Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris." "No way! Not Old Mcdonald's Sing Along Farm, The Cisco Kid, The Lone Ranger, Amazing Animals, Bananas in Pajamas, PB Bear and Friends, Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Batman Classic, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Playschool, and Professor Iris!" Skunk said. "I do not wanna watch Batman Classic because it gives me nightmares!" Gumball said. "We do not care, Skunk and Gumball. I told Dad and Mom that you will be punished." Plucky said. "I agree with Plucky. Now start watching these shows." King Fergus said. Skunk and Gumball did not like the shows that Shirley and Plucky got them. And they began to cry and sob. "Dad and Mom, where are Hiro, Chuckie, and Merida?" Plucky asked. "They are at the movies." King Fergus told Plucky. "I get it, Dad and Mom." Plucky said. "King Fergus, if Skunk and Gumball break the rules on making some grounded stories out of Michael and Chowder, they could still watch them." Shirley said. "That was right Shirley." King Fergus said. Category:X Punishes Somebody